


Luck and Courage

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war AU. After the war, Lupin and Tonks meet for a chat after having parted and found other partners. Often it takes both courage and luck to face the truth, and live it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck and Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written to celebrate IDAHO 2007 on Livejournal: "in reality it is homophobia that is shameful and must be deconstructed in its social logic and fought against openly". Thanks to animimares in LJ for organising this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling, not me. No harm or copyright infringement intended.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to apologise for,” said Tonks.

“Why should you be sorry?” Lupin said quietly, “I’d never told anyone about my feelings for Severus, so you couldn’t have known. Neither did you know you were going to be attracted to Madam Hooch…”

“Actually, that’d been going on with me for a long while,” she replied. “I’d just put it off as one of those silly schoolgirl things until I was sent to guard Hogwarts, and started seeing more of her again.”

“I recall that you’d seemed very keen for me back then,” he observed.

“Well, that was what I’d come to apologise to you about. Not for liking you, mind… but for not being as honest with myself then as I should’ve been, and also for making that awful scene with you, you know, on that night.”

“I remember well,” he reflected, “that was a terrible night, for so many reasons.”

“Mind you,” Tonks continued, “I still think I was attracted to you, just that I’d started getting Rolanda on my mind as well, and I felt I needed to make a choice before things got too confusing.”

“So you chose me,” said Lupin, with a nod.

“I did,” She said, “and it seemed to work for a while, until I found out about that incident Rolanda’d had with Gwenog Jones.”

“Yes, I never quite learnt the full details of that one. Can you tell me what actually did happen?”

Tonks narrowed her eyes for a moment. 

“This must never leave the room,” she said. “Rolanda had been fancying Gwenog a bit back then, and she wanted to ask her if she had the same sort of, you know... leanings as she did.”

“Madam Hooch propositioned Gwenog Jones?!” Lupin whispered, awe and horror in his voice.

“And got herself turned into a woodlouse for a while,” Tonks replied, disgusted. “I mean... all she did was ask, for goodness sake. Then Jones had the nerve to act all smarmy about it afterwards, telling Pomfrey that now she’d realised, she was sooo understanding.”

“Understanding,” Lupin quipped, “it’s misunderstood.”

“Too true,” replied Tonks, “maybe she should start trying to understand herself instead of acting like it’s us that have the problem. Anyway, once I’d learnt that about Rolanda, I realised that I had to rethink my choice. I still worry about the way I treated you, though.”

“You shouldn’t,” Lupin said, “I’d say you set me free in a way. After we parted, I decided it was time for me to tell Severus how I felt – regardless of whether he’d welcome the news or not.”

“And did he?” Tonks asked, “I always wondered how things went with you and him.”

“Severus is not as bad as you think,” Lupin said, “he told me that since I’d finally shown the guts to confess that to him, he’d consider my proposal. You know what happened after that,” he smiled, “turned out I’ve had the same good luck as you with Madam Hooch.”

**-End-**


End file.
